The Twins
by WritingWoman
Summary: After X3, classes are once more stopped as a agonizing mental call rips through the school. They find the source, but is it more then they can handle?


_**The Twins**_

_**The Scream**_

Logan was waiting for the last student to come in through the door before they entered the simulation room. Taking a drag from his cigar, he earned himself a reproachful look from one of the newer teachers that didn't know him very well. Purposefully, he blew the smoke in the new guy's direction. He coughed and tried to wave the gross smelling smoke away, causing Logan to grin. Stupid man.

Suddenly a wave of pain wracked through his brain, fire shooting through the channels there he had not even known existed. With the pain came an overwhelming feeling of panic and helplessness, registering even over his torment. Wolverine fell to his knees, shouting, hands ineffectually clamped over his ears. Around him, students likewise collapsed, but only he was shouting. Most of the others simply fell where they had stood, convulsing like fish thrown up on dry land. Some were even unconscious.

Two students appeared unaffected, and through his fog, Wolverine saw them trying to revive the others, or talk to him, and when neither tactic worked, the students fled from the room. His vision failed him after that.

"Storm!" Students were flooding into Storm's office, all with tales of fellow students, teachers, and friends falling over in the middle of what they were doing. "Storm!" They rushed in a mob to help the new dean sit up, for she had fallen too.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry about it." They helped her into her chair, and when she finally regained control over herself, she asked, "What the heck just happened?"

"Ms. Monroe..." one student began, only to falter to a halt. The mutant just stared at him until he felt ready to talk. "My shields are still new, so I think I felt it more then the rest of the people in this room besides yourself. I think I have a location on it." Someone else snorted.

"What Jake means is, he has the exact location in his head. He can trace mental signals like that." Another student picked up the thread of conversation as Storm tried to keep her lunch down.

"Did anyone else notice that all of us in here - pardoning Ms. Monroe - are telepathic?" That set off a whole new round of babbling among the students, all of whom knew each other. It wasn't commented on by the teachers much, but everyone knew you sat and hung out with the people who had the powers most like yours.

Screams erupted from the midst of the students as a large blue cloud of smoke appeared around a dark figure. He lay gasping on the floor, and Storm vacated her chair to help steady the newcomer.

"Kurt?" she said cautiously. "Can you hear me?"

"Ach... of course I can." NightCrawler grasped the hand she lent him to steady himself as he stood. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Storm replied worriedly, looking at the distressed faces of her students as they fell silent once more to listen to the conversation.

At that moment the door burst open, and the two students from Logan's class came rushing in.

"Ms. Monroe! Professor Logan and Professor Nelson have collapsed outside the simulation room! Professor Logan was screaming, and Professor Nelson just fell over, like he was DEAD, and—" One of the other students grabbed the hysterical teenager as she began to scream, putting a hand over her mouth to stop her. While Storm calmed the hysterical teenager to try and get more information out of her, Kurt spoke with the boy who knew where the crushing mental signal had come from. As he listened, the blue guy became more and more concerned. Something about the area where the signal had come from seemed... familiar. In a very bad way.

Quietly, so as not to attract Storm's attention, Kurt had Jake send the information directly into his head. Then, he transported himself there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_W.W.: Hello! We have gone from the realms of Inuyasha into the furry depths of X-men._

_B.B.: Gods that sounded wrong._

_W.W.::Shoves B.B.:: I know that, shut up. Anyway people, welcome to our newest co-written fanfic! To give you a short summary_

_B.B.::Interrupts:: It's awesome, so read and review it!!!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Far and away from the school, up in the heart of Maine somewhere, two girls sat shivering outside a destroyed town. Not a single building was left standing in the whole place. They were wounded, dazed and confused, and just sat, staring at the destruction before them.

Then, with a poof of blue smoke, they were gone.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Storm looked up from the student.

"Where'd... Kurt... go?" Jake looked sheepish.

"Um... well..." A cloud of smoke filled up the center of the room as the former circus performer reappeared in the room.

"Kurt! Where'd you go?" was what Storm started to say, but then her gaze was fixed on the two limp forms that had collapsed beside Nightcrawler. Then she said, "Who... are _they_?"

The door burst open, and Logan charged through, his head in one hand, as if he was trying to keep it on his shoulders, and the still smouldering cigar in the other.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HEAD?" Every finger in the room was immediately directed at Jake. Jake quailed under the ferocious gaze of the wild man, and threw up his hands, shouting,

"It wasn't me!" _His_ index finger pointed at the unconscious forms beside the blue guy with the tail. "It was them! They sent the signal!!! Not me!!! Please don't kill me..." One of the figures on the ground stirred a bit, and raised her head.

Immediately, everyone in the room was filled with panic. That poor Jake kid fainted dead away. An image filled Logan's mind, even through the new emotion.

"Stryker?" He muttered, voice tinged with confusion, and looked back over to the girl who was looking around with glazed eyes. Wolverine's gaze softened, despite the pain in his head. He could almost see some reasons forming here... "It's okay," he said. "Stryker's dead. I killed him." That seemed to be enough for the girl, as the panicked feeling ebbed and she fell back into the oblivion of sleep. With a motion to Kurt, Wolverine and the teleporter both picked up a girl each, and carried them down the halls into the infirmary. Those who had regained consciousness enough to do so lined the halls, watching their every step from the safety of their classroom doors.

A new nurse had taken over after Jean's tragic demise.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_B.B.: It ain't tragic. It just means the way is clear for me to get to Logan..._

_W.W.: Shut up or you'll ruin the plot!_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A tall thin Irish man named Mark O'Neal held the position now, and Logan knew that if ever he needed a beer this was the place to go. Mark was well stocked, from wines to sour beer, being a collector of alcoholic beverages. His power only assisted him in this, for he was a time walker, and he could go anywhere he pleased to get any vintage that he wanted.

It was good to be Mark.

"Oh hello, Wolverine! What will it be today, cuts and bruises or a nice... cold... beer... what's that you got there?" Logan laid the girl he had carried on a medical table. Then he sighed.

"Yeah. A beer would be real nice right about now." Kurt looked oddly at the too-happy doctor as he came through the door with his unconscious person.

"Why were you not affected?" Mark shot him a grin.

"Affected by what?" As the past fifteen minutes was related to him, the smile on Mark's face began to disappear.

"Oh my. Well, I was in the past, getting some new wine for my collection... I suppose that would be why. I only just got back." He shook his head then. "But why will be the least of our problems, I suspect. Just look at how abused these girls are..." He looked sternly at Wolverine and Nightcrawler. "You two, get out. You're in my way and these two need immediate care. MOVE!" He pushed them both out with the fearless prerogative a doctor has. As Logan stumbled through the door, he turned just in time to catch the beer that was heading toward him.

"Thanks," he had just enough time to say as the metal door swung shut. They stood there for a moment, Kurt looking at Wolverine, who was looking at the door. Then he noticed Nightcrawler staring at him. "My beer," he said protectively, moving away. Kurt sniffed.

"Like I would want that vile drink anyway." And with that they left.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Back in the sterilized room, Mark was taking a careful examination of his two new subjects. Then he stood back, tugging at his carroty hair. The girl Wolverine had carried in was in fairly good condition, a cracked skull, some minor lacerations, many bruises, and not too many serious wounds. It wouldn't take long at all for her to heal.

But the girl that Nightcrawler had brought in presented a quandary. She had both arms and a leg dislocated, but no bruises or cuts. Instead, she was covered in little bits of metal that seemed to be very stuck to the surface layer of her skin.

Mark's sense of curiosity was raised, and he wanted to know just what had been brought into his room. Going over to the pager system, he depressed the button and spoke,

"Kurt Valknah (SP?), Please come to the infirmary, Kurt Valknah." In a few minutes, Nightcrawler was at his door once more, with questions written on his face as plainly as the tattoos. "I need you to take me to where you found these two."

"Why?" Kurt asked, his head cocked to one side. The doctor grinned.

"Because sometimes patients lie, and I want to find out exactly what happened to these two. Now, do you remember the spot?" At Nightcrawler's nod, Mark decided to waste no more time, and grabbed a blue arm. "Then let's go." They were gone.

In seconds, Mark found himself at the scene of the destroyed town. Firemen were there, putting out the last smouldering chunks of building, so the two mutants hung back in the trees.

"Did they belong to the town?" Mark wondered quietly to himself. Kurt shrugged, and the doctor frowned, his usual good cheer gone. '_I have to find out_,' he thought, and with a small warning to Kurt to not say a word, the time walker abruptly leapt to his feet and began to pace about in a small circle, counter clockwise. Kurt started as the firemen began to pack up quickly and leave, driving backwards. There was a space of time where nothing happened, as the smoke from the buildings grew more and more, until the transporter saw himself next to the girls, and then the girls were alone, looking despondently at the town. Kurt began to understand what was happening.

They were going back in time. Ah. Abruptly, Mark began to walk away, to follow the girls as they staggered backward into the woods. Though he was no longer walking in a circle, time was still reversing itself. Leaning on each other, the two girls he had long ago taken away from here walked further and further into the dark belly of the woods, as the sun fell back below the eastern sky. Looking over his shoulder, Nightcrawler was much disturbed.

He could have sworn he saw the same two girls that they were following destroying the town. But how could that be? Having promised not to speak a word, though, he kept his silence, and further on they walked into the night. When the girls stopped to fall back asleep, Mark once more walked counter clockwise, and time moved back even faster, until they were up again, and once more they trailed the two.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_W.W.: Okay, writing in reverse is too hard for my tiny little brain, so we're going to tell you the story as it happened to the two girls. Mmk?_

_B.B.: Ha. You're stupid._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"One! Two! Three! Go Emo!" Together the two girls leapt from the plane that was about a mile above the ground. They had had no parachutes on the plane, to try to discourage just this from happening, but their captors should have realized a little thing like pain and possible death would not stop these two from trying to be free.

After all, that had never stopped them before. But here, in this new country, one of their escape plans just might work.

"Silver! Get your stupid clinking ass back over here!" Emo's metal covered sister had drifted away from her in the air, and Silver began to 'swim' to where her twin was. When they were together once again, the ground looked awfully close.

"You land on me, I'll be fine!" Silver shouted through the air as it screamed past their ears. Emo didn't like it, but she knew she would have to do as her sister said if she wanted to live through this experience. And she rather did want to do that, crappy life though they may end up leading on this new continent.

They crashed to the earth, leaving behind a crater, and Silver did hit first. Of course, that didn't stop Emo from landing wrong and cracking her head on the very hard ground. She had just enough time to say "Ow" before she passed out.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Mark saw all this, though in reverse, and he couldn't hear what they were saying (they were speaking in Russian anyway) but he came away from the show enlightened, and knowing what kind of treatment they would be needing to a T. He turned the time to where Nightcrawler lived and where the girls were at the school.

"Kurt, take us back to school. Don't tell anyone what we saw." And in the poof of blue smoke, signature to Nightcrawler, they were back in the infirmary.

Of course, now, you have to understand, Kurt was very much in love with Storm, so when the dean asked him just where he had been...

The story was out into public shortly.


End file.
